El secreto de un niño
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Hubicado como continuacion del episodio 12: Brago cuida a Sherie durante la fiebre de esta, aprovechando que ella esta dormida para decirle un secretito... [Drabble, Oneshoot. Pareja Hetero]


Los personajes de Zatch bell no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor, hago esto solo por diversión. Este fic se ubica como 'continuacion' del episodio 12 Donde Sherie recuerda sobre Koko y como fue que se alejo de su vida

_**--0--**_

"_Por que debemos de depender de estas cosas tan débiles?"_

-Todavía me lo cuestiono, Sherie….-Brago miro a su… compañera?... Si, eso seria, más o menos. Tenía fiebre y todo por no quererse cuidar. Que tontería, que tonta, por que no era mas fuerte? Lo menos que quería el pelinegro era andar cargando con molestias. La miro, como se movía un poco, al parecer la fiebre le molestaba, así que tomo la toalla improvisada que consistía en un trozo de tela y la mojo en la fresca agua del lago junto al cual acababa de establecerse, así seria más fácil atender a la rubia.

Por que la había escogido?... quien sabe, solo sintió el impulso, solo pensó que ella debía ser… Que tontería!... Poso sus ojos sobre ella, su rostro pálido a excepción de sus rojas mejillas, puestas así por la fiebre, el cabello que se pegaba a su rostro, su rosada boca entre abierta… Por que la miraba fijamente? Por que de repente le hallaba sentido a esa preocupación y dolor que sintió en la batalla al verla desplomarse? Por que ahora, con la luz de la luna, iluminándole el rostro, parecía ser un ángel… si, ella era como el ángel, y el un demonio que se aprovechaba de la desesperación y angustia que sufría un ángel que ha perdido una de sus alas… Se sentía tan ridículo pensando esas cosas… el era un… 'niño', no? Debería estarse concentrando en ganar para volverse rey pero en vez de eso esta ahí, con esa chiquilla, mirándole fijamente, sin perderse de cada inhalación y exhalación que hace por la boca por culpa de la fiebre. Sonrió de lado y su mirada pareció suavizarse un poco, recostándose junto a ella, acercando su boca al oído de Sherie…

-Te diré un secreto… Sherie…-seguía sonriendo de lado, sintiéndose seguro ya que la chica estaba inconsciente y podría decir todo lo que quisiera y ella jamás se enteraría-Desearía ser más grande… Desearía ser humano…Para que esto fuera distinto…-sonrió y experimento un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago cuando la chica se movió, sintiéndose nervioso, con miedo, algo que jamás había sentido. Le había escuchado, le había descubierto?...

-Ko…ko….- no, al parecer solo tenia a su amiga en la cabeza… se decepciono un poco... le salvas la vida a alguien y lo único que piensa es una amiga que intento matarla…. Celos?... si, lo mas probable era que si…. Siguió viéndola, jugueteando con los rizos de esta, enredándolos entre sus dedos. De vez en cuando remojaba la toalla, manteniéndola fresca, sentándose para observar a la mujer frente a el. Ella jama sabría de lo que el sentía, sabia mantenerse al margen y actuar como era debido, y claro, él jamás diría una sola palabra de ellos, no, ella no tenia cabida para nadie mas, al parecer solo tenia ojos para Koko… Que tristeza… Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y la acaricio, acercándose bastante a su compañera, posando su mano derecha al lado de ella, apoyándose. Lo mismo hizo con sus piernas, quedando sobre de ella

-Así es… Sherie…. Otro secreto….-Las siluetas se unieron en un beso simple, un roce de labios, probablemente un beso un tanto infantil para algunos, pero después de todo, seguía siendo algo así como un niño, no?... Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y seguir observándola toda la noche, cuidando su sueño…

**A la mañana siguiente:**

-Ah…-se estiro y bostezo, sintiéndose raramente renovada, pero claro, amaneciendo muy pensativa…- Brago -Mira al mencionado, que dormía a su lado- uhm?.. ey… despierta…-inmediatamente, el pelinegro abre sus ojos, mirando a la rubia que parecía estar mejor- buenos días –se levanta, estirándose de nuevo- ah, me siento de lo mejor. Tu me cuidaste? Gracias, Brago

-Mhp- fue la única respuesta de este, que parecía prepararse a conseguir el desayuno en el lago

-Sabes, Brago….-llama ligeramente la atención de él- soñé algo raro –un poco de nervios…- Que me un ángel negro me acariciaba almejilla y me daba un beso. Después de eso me sentí mejor…- Ataque directo. Cualquiera pudiera haberse puesto nervioso, pero Brago estaba impasible, y con un "y a mi que?" se dedico a conseguir el desayuno- mm… -camino un poco por la orilla del lago, para luego sentarse- que lastima… -susurro- Yo pensaba que había sido Brago... Entonces, si fue solo un sueño… Al menos… fue un buen sueño… -sonríe ligeramente de lado, cerrando los ojos y casi sintiendo de nuevo esa caricia y los labios sobre los suyos. Tenia derecho a olvidarse un poco de Koko y pensar de vez en cuando en ella… y Brago, no?

_**-------0------**_

**_Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de Azka-Chian:_**

Ah, summimasen! No pude evitarlo, era una buena pareja y quería aprovechar, jo jo jo! Este lo quería poner junto con "pensamientos infantiles" peor al final decidi ponerlo aparte, ya saben, que haga montón entre los fics de esta sección, jejeje, parece que invado esta sección. Ojala les guste. Recuerden, Reviews hacen a un autor feliz, y un autor feliz... hace muchos fics XDD jajaja Gracias por su lectura, nos vemos la próxima vez!

Dato:

En mi búsqueda CofobesionCof por encontrar los nombres reales de los personajes de "Zack bell" llamándose realmente "Konjiki no gash bell!!" me meti a y me he topado con que los nombres son MUY distintos a los que estan en español asi que aquí se los escribo para aclarar dudas:

Kiyomaro kyo

Gash Zatch

KoKo …..Coco XDU

Sofy Zophise

Cherry Sherie

Brago … Brago n.ñ


End file.
